


You Know I'm Here Right?

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: If Sasuke Never Left [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Where Sasuke and Sakura have their first kiss, and Sasuke has to fight his urge to kill Kakashi.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: If Sasuke Never Left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	You Know I'm Here Right?

Sakura leans against a tree, her eyes peering out at the training ground. 

How could Sakura ever help Sasuke reach his ambitions if she had nothing special to offer? Of course, she had been training hard with Lady Tsunade, and she was becoming advanced in her medical-nin training; however, she had nothing else to offer.

She scuffs her sandals against the dirt as she walks to the centre of the field, allowing herself to focus as she takes a defensive stance. 

She would need to train herself to death if she were to be useful to anyone. 

Focusing her Chakra, she takes in a deep breath and places herself in a specific Genjutsu that she had created for her training. She feels it take effect and smiles as multiple enemies appear around her.

Sasuke watches from a distance, his Sharingan activating as he peers out at the multiple enemies she had created to battle. He had told her not to overdo herself, but Sakura was as determined as he was to become strong, and it made him proud to watch her. 

He smirks as her body begins to move, her steps quick and precise, as she hits and doges enemy attacks. She had never been specifically skilled in Taijutsu, but watching her now, he would have never guessed that. She moved as if she owned the battlefield, her steps not faltering as one by one her enemies fall, disappearing like dust and reanimating themselves once more.

Sakura pants but continues to move, activating her enhanced strength as she leaps into the air and aims her fist for the ground. The earth shakes and cracks straight down the centre, splintering out in large pieces and breaking apart. The enemies fall around her, their bodies disappearing beneath the crumbling earth and she sighs, wiping the sweat from her brow as she flips backwards, avoiding another attack. 

She senses Sasuke’s chakra nearing and pauses, releasing herself from the Genjutsu just as he appears.

“I thought you were going to rest today, Sakura?”

She pants and turns to him, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to get control of her breath.

“You and Naruto don’t rest so why should I?”

Sasuke smirks and Sakura melts. 

He didn’t usually smirk, it was reserved for moments when he couldn’t be seen, but on occasions, he would let her see the small turn of his lip, and it drove her crazy. Over the last two years since he attempted to leave, he had trained constantly with Kakashi and over that time Sasuke had become stronger and even more handsome than before. 

On rare occasions, both he and Kakashi would go off and leave Sakura behind for a few weeks and then when they came back battered and bruised she would fix them. She would stick by his side when he returned, ordering him to rest which he took no notice of.

They would stay at each other's houses, talk late into the night and he would laugh with her, tease her and share everything he had learnt and experienced on his journey. Seeing him so happy and content was everything that Sakura had wanted, and she hoped that it lasted. 

“Are you and Kakashi going away again?”

Sasuke smiles, reaching for her wrist. He takes it gently and pulls her close, a habit that had become something he did often when alone. She smiles from the touch and steps into his embrace, inhaling the scent of smoke and far away forests. 

“I requested that this time you join us, after all, you are a part of the team.”

She looks up at him and grins, her eyes scrunched in happiness as she clamps her arms around his trim waist. 

He smiles down at her in return, his heart somersaulting within his chest. Her happiness is what had kept him from the darkness, and it still did. Although he still hadn’t told her; Sasuke loves Sakura, with his entire being, and she had become his heart and home over the last two years, and he didn’t regret feeling this way. 

For once he had decided to welcome the growing feelings with open arms; treasuring them dearly for eternity within his heart.

\-----

“So, when will Kakashi join us?”

Sakura pokes at the fire with a stick. The flames flicker higher and Sasuke laughs at her impatience. They had left ahead of Kakashi to get a better scope of the enemy territory and come up with a plan, of course, this had been Sasuke's idea. 

He and Sakura hadn’t been on a mission alone before, and he had craved the freedom and solitude that came with them. If he and Sakura came ahead they would be entirely alone, meaning that no one would distract or catch them. He could openly smile at her without also checking for nearby chakra signatures. 

His happiness was reserved for her, and her alone. 

“Becoming impatient, are we blossom?”

Sakura blushes deeply and looks away from Sasuke. The use of his pet name was still a major cause of intense butterflies and heart palpitations. 

He settles himself beside her and places his black cloak across her shoulders, sheltering her from the gentle breeze. As her body neared his he couldn’t help but smile, his body relaxing into hers as she turned to look up at him. 

The glow from the fire illuminated her face, the light dancing within her eyes and he couldn’t stop his next actions. His hand lifted on its own, and then his fingers brushed a piece of her silky pink hair behind her ear. She stilled, her body scared to move as his fingers linger behind her ear. 

“Sasuke Kun.”

He smiles at her, the fire causing his eyes to glow as his palm rests against her cheek, carefully caressing it. 

Her heart beats wildly within her chest, her body reacting to his touch.

“Sakura I.”

She begins to giggle from his flushed complexion and reaches her hand to place over his. His hand is warm and rough beneath her touch and she can’t help but lean her face into his hand a little, enjoying his caress.

He leans down and her eyes flutter closed on instinct. 

Their breaths mingle and he pauses. His thumb gently brushes across her cheekbone and she shudders, her lips parting slightly. 

He had never wanted to kiss anyone, but here with her, it was all he wanted to do.

He smiles and allows his eyes to close, his lips parting as he closes the distance. The moment their lips touch, sparks ignite. 

Sasuke hums against Sakura and holds her a little tighter to his side, his lips moving a little faster as their mouths move as one. Sakura whimpers, her stomach churning with need and delight. 

She had never thought kissing could feel so good, but now it was all she ever wanted to do. 

A cough from the distance causes them to break apart and Sakura can’t help the heated flush that takes over her face as she notices Kakashi sat on the opposite side of the fire, his face also flushed.

Sasuke glowers at him, his eyes slit as he looks into Kakashi’s eyes.

“Uhmm, you know I’m here right?”

Sakura shakes her head and looks away from Kakashi, sliding herself from Sasuke's grasp and bringing her knees securely to her chest. She felt horrified that he had witnessed their first kiss. It was meant to be just them, sharing their first moment of intimacy in private. 

Sasuke curses the white-haired man as he pulls his cloak tightly around himself. He had just had his first kiss with Sakura, and instead of feeling ecstatic about the situation he felt deflated. Now that he had kissed her once he wanted to do it again and again until his mouth became numb. He wanted to hold her at his side as the night got colder and place gentle kisses to her face as she fell asleep. 

He couldn’t do that however with the presence of Kakashi. 

The intimacy shared with Sakura would be special, a private experience shared solely between them.

As Kakashi scratches the back of his head Sasuke can’t help but scowl at him, his heart still pounding wildly within his chest. He would have to make a plan to sneak off with Sakura sometime soon, otherwise, he may just kill Kakashi.


End file.
